In many applications such as plumbing, it is often necessary to inspect pipes that are not readily accessible. This is commonly done by inserting into the pipe a camera so that the interior of the pipe can be remotely viewed and inspected. Typically, a camera is mounted onto a sled or frame having flexible wires or whiskers that fit within the interior diameter of the pipe being inspected. While these prior devices have worked adequately, they often encounter difficulties in that there is often considerable friction in inserting these devices into pipes. Additionally, often the fixed sleds snag or catch irregularities in the pipe and are difficult to advance or withdraw from the pipe. They often get blocked due to turns or obstructions in the pipe which are not readily negotiated past. Therefore, the prior devices have only a limited range in which they can be pushed into the pipe. Typically, the camera is not necessarily centered within the pipe, which limits or distorts the view of the pipe for inspection. Also, multiple devices may be needed for a variety or range of pipe diameters.
Therefore, there is a need for a camera mount that readily adapts to different diameter pipes, as well as that can adapt to obstructions within the pipe as well as being easily pushed through the pipe with little friction.